Rhea
by MrsAnimeNerd
Summary: Rhea is a lone lycan abandoned by the pack at the age of fifteen after her mother dies. With nowhere to go, she wanders the lands not knowing what to do with herself. After being rescued by Yuuki and Zero, she decided to attend Cross Academy and stay by Yuuki's side for as long as she is needed. (Not the best summary but hey I'll get better as I continue to post story after story)
1. Meeting Yuuki and Zero

Hi Everyone! This is my first Fanfiction ever so please be kind. Feel free to leave me comments and tips about my story. Also if you'd like please tell me what you'd like to see what happens to Rhea in the future chapters and i'll keep them into consideration. Thanks!

I don't own Vampire Knight only The lycon Rhea is mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhea

Running. That's all I can think about as I ran for my life through forest woods. A small group of three Level E vampires had mistaken me as a human while I was walking through town looking for dinner. I can hear them howling with laughter as they start gaining on me.

I've been running for what seems to be an eternity. Know full well that I cannot continue on like this, I rack my brain for possibilities of escape. My legs are starting to slow down. On the verge of panic, I decide I need to transform to further enhance my speed and durability. Seeing an overly large bush, I make a sharp left to drop down the hill to hide.

Listening with anticipation, I hear the vampires run past further up the hill. I smirk to myself before I transform into my wolf-form. Jumping from behind the bush to start running, I hear angry shouts and the pounding of footsteps coming from the direction my attackers had headed. Now running at full speed to evade their path once again, I suddenly felt undeniable pain shooting up my hind leg. Looking back I saw the horrible site of my left foot stuck in a bear trap! Whimpering from the excruciating pain and the fear of being caught by my hungry attackers. I laid low hoping to be hidden enough for them to pass me up a second time.

With no where to run to I awaited my imminent doom while thinking of how little I meant to anyone other than mother and Ciel. Mother was long dead from hunters during the hunting season and Ciel was a little boy I had befriended during my loneliness after her death, now I am all alone. Abandoned by the pack after my mother died, the pack leader used the death as an opportunity to rid of me. I would have been crying had I been in human form.

A distant sound of running footsteps were heard as I lie in wait. Instead of the hungry laughter I had been expecting, there was a sad gasp and the crunching of leaves as something ran to my side. Looking up I saw a young girl with shoulder length brunette hair about the age of sixteen kneeling beside myself. She looked on at my state in horror while another set of footsteps were approaching. These feet belonged to a tall silver haired boy about Seventeen.

"The poor thing is hurt", says the sad girl. "Leave it Yuuki, this has nothing to do with us.", said the handsome silver headed boy. "We can't just leave her here, we should do something for her!" "It's a wolf! The thing will attack us if we set it free!" The girl, Yuuki, looked at my sad eyes and said, " No she wont, she just wants freedom." "Even if we get her out of the trap, it's going to die anyway with that kind of injury." Yuuki and I exchanged glances before she turned to the other human being and said, "Then we'll take her with us. Zero can you open the mouth of the trap?" Angrily the boy now known as Zero shouted, "Are you out of your mind?! We can't bring it to the Academy, let alone take care of it!"

Yuuki, determined to take me along with them now, gave Zero a pleading look. As tears started to appear on the brim of her eyes, Zero gave in and with all his strength opened the bear trap setting my leg free. With my new found freedom I tried to stand but was unable to. With another look from Yuuki, The boy muttered a "Damn it." and lifted me in his arms.

I look to my female savior as she happily walked next to Zero and I, I couldn't help the overwhelming feelings I got at a second chance at life. With these feelings, I knew I would always be by her side and willng to do anything for her. Sparing a glance at my new grumpy companion, I couldn't help but inwardly smirk at how he was wrapped around young Yuuki's finger before falling asleep. Upon being woken up by a female voice I look in the direction of Yuuki's figure as she looked at me saying words I never thought I would ever hear, "Welcome home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhea's human form description and style of dress with be revealed in the next chapter.

To be continued...


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Rhea

**Chapter 2**

Yuuki walked in the front of the group to open the doors and gates, seeing as the only male is doing the heavy lifting which is feat all its own because of the fact that I'm larger than the average wolf. As we walked, or more like got carried, across the campus, we came to what seemed to be a small manor separated from rest of the buildings on campus. Entering the little building, I was greeted with the sensation of a happy home. Walls were decorated with pictures upon pictures of a younger smiling Yukki, can you say creeper much? Moving past the fireplace that seemed to add more warmth to the already warm and cozy decor of the place. Thinking of things I would change or add to make it more my style, I was slightly jealous of the way this person lived. We walked up to the only set of double doors in the home. My guess is, it's an office or study for the main man in this place, but who knows, it could also be a giant entertainment room that was used to torture animals for all I knew. The doors opened to reveal...dun dun duuuuun, an office, the secret is no more!

Looking past the doors as we file inside, I see a tall, lean man wearing glasses and long Ash-Blonde hair tied into a ponytail, sitting behind a desk in the middle of the room. Taking a closer look, he was bubbling with happiness and it was starting to make me become uneasy.

"Oh Yuuki! My wonderful daughter! What brings you to see dad- WHY IS ZERO HOLDING A WOLF?!", yelled the new mystery man. "Calm down um,...father. We found her injured and alone so we decied to take care of her until she was healed and ready for release." As Yuuki was speaking to her now shocked father, Zero had a scowled on his face. "Where did the "WE" come from? I wanted nothing to do with this thing. I only complied because I knew you wouldn't leave it alone and would find some way to bring her anyway!" "How would YOU have felt if I had left White Lily out there to die in the wolfs position?!" "That is completely different! Lily wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught in that trap in the first place." Upon hearing that I was slightly offended and took action by making a small nip at Zero's arms to release their hold on me. "Ugh! See, what did I tell you? I knew it was going to attack once freed and had the chance!" "You insulted her intelligence! Any animal would do the same!" "We should have left it out there from the start!"

Becoming bored with an argument that was going nowhere, seeing as I was already here regardless, I limped over to the side of the desk to get a better look at the older male. While said man was trying to break up the useless fight, he noticed me walking in his direction and was silently analyzing me, watching for any sign of an attack. Noticing his quick eyes, I deduced that he wasn't all that he seemed to be. Not really interested in analyzing him any further at the moment, I sat up straight by his feet hoping to somehow change the conversation being held over my head.

"Well this little one seems to be well-mannered for being caught in the wild." Said Yuuki's father. With that being said, the discussion came to a halt to look at the wolf sitting proudly by the feet of the "Man with the Power", since he was probably the headmaster of this academy. "Oh my, how cool is that?" Yuuki said crouching down to try and pet my auburn fur. " Pulling her hand away Zero shouted, "Don't touch it! It will bite dumbass!" "She only bite you because she knew you were an arrogant pain in th-"

"WELL, seeing as she is injured and means no harm as of yet, she can stay on campus, with Yuuki of course since it was your idea. "Off you go now, but don't stay way too long though, your father gets rather lonely here" Said the blonde man obviously not wanting to hear another argument between the two. With that, Zero picked me up to follow Yuuki. "Oh Yuuki one last thing, be weary of the poor creature, you never know what could happen."

Reaching our destination, Zero walked in after Yuuki and let go of me. Stepping back, not wanting to get bitten again for dropping me on my butt, he slammed the door shut behind him. "And he wonders why you keep attacking him..." Yuuki sighed. "Well time for bed seeing as I have class in five hours." Turning the lights out after my refusal to get into the bed with her, she went to sleep. Laying in a relaxed position in the middle of the room, exhaustion took over and I knocked out.

The next morning I awoke to the sound the banging of objects. I opened my eyes to see Yuuki running out of the doorway probably late for class. Becoming fully awake I sat up know I was going to be bored out of my mind. Looking around the room I notice a small stereo. With new found excitement, I transformed in to my human self, ready to have my own private little party. Feeling pieces of my hair brushing against the bare skin of my shoulder I realized that I needed to be the opposite of naked. So I started digging into Yuuki's closet unashamed with the invasion of privacy because she'd probably prefer to see me in her clothes rather than in the nude. After some time I found something I could see myself wearing. After changing I looked into her full-length mirror and happily checked myself out. I had on a sky blue flowy crop top, black, calf length jean capri's and a pair of espadrilles with black leather straps. The deepness of the blue complimented my light auburn hair which was in a long styled a line haircut. The left side of the a line reaching the length of my chin, while the other side is much longer going just below my collarbone. And on the longer side, I also have side-swept bangs that go across my forehead that never going below my eyelid. My eyes are a light green color that my mother said she loved so much.

Now that I was dressed to impress, it was time to party. Turning on the stereo I danced around the room to my hearts content. I absolutely loved music. I listen to artist ranging from Arianne Grande and Rihanna to Pharrell Williams and Bruno Mars to Imagine Dragons and Red Hot Chili Peppers. While I was losing my mind to the music I failed to notice the door opening an a confused Yuuki walking in.

I jump in surprise as I heard her voice saying, "Um, excuse me, what are you doing in my room?" Regaining my thought processes I all I was able to get out was an, "I uhh, I can explain..." But Yuuki realized a creature with four legs was missing. "Did you see a big wolf in here? Did you let her out?!" "No!" I said, "Please let me explain Yuuki." Surprise crossed her face once again, "How do you know my name?" Getting annoyed of being interrupted I snapped, "Will you please just shut your mouth so I can show you something!?" I watched as fright came across her face before she calmed and stood silently waiting. Satisfied with her attention I spoke up, "Ok, did she have reddish fur?" Yuuki shook her head yes with anticipation and worry. "And did she have a deep wound on her hind leg?" "Yes!" said Yuuki as she started getting antsy wanting to look for it before it got to far. "Was it on the hind leg like this?" Showing her my left ankle, hoping desperately that she would understand. As she was staring at my injury with a blank face I couldn't help but snap out, "Oh for Pete's sake Yuuki, I'm the wolf!" Jumping back at my voice she looked up at my red hair then back at my ankle and up to my face to see if I would shout out "ha ha just kidding, you'd have to be nuts to believe that!" But my face stayed the same as I waited for her response.

Finally she opened her mouth to speak. "It's impossible." Yuuki said not completely believing it. " It is possible Yuuki or I wouldn't be standing here, it's just as believable as vampires. And how else would I know your name when you've never met me before? Please open your mind and think about it."

After a few minutes she sat down after processing all that's happened in the last few moments. "What exactly are you?", she asked. "I'm a Lycan. It's basically like a wolf-human hybrid." "So you transform with the moon and stuff?" "No that's a werewolf, those are fake. Humans made them up in our image not knowing what we really are.", I said happy that she was taking all this so well. getting curious she soon asked, "Are therre more of your kind?" "Haha yeah, just as many as there are humans and vampires in the world." There was a silence as she drank in al the information. Breaking the silence, she spoke up, "Are you planning on leaving or staying here?" Stopping to think on this I was contemplating the pros and cons of leaving. Making a decision I said, "I think I'll stay for a while." Delighted with my answer, Yuuki started asking questions that I gladly answered for her like, If it hurt whenever we transformed, If we could control when we transformed, If we had enhanced abilities, Are silver bullets the only thing that can hurt us, and lastly if we hunted humans. To which the answers were no, yes, yes, yes and no.

As we talked Yuuki had a thought, "If you're going to stay we need to get you enrolled into the academy. Oh! We need to tell father about this, he'll need to know! Don't worry he'll keep your secret." Reluctantly after she decided on this I followed her to the Headmaster's residence. At first I was a little afraid of what would happen after I told my secret to Yuuki's father, whose name I later learned was Kaien Cross, but everything changed after I saw the look on his face when he asked for proof not believing a word we said and I changed right before his very eyes. First he was taken aback, but then he became excited and asked all the same questions as Yuuki had earlier. When Cross finally calmed down I told them my back story. That my mother died when I was fifteen years old. That I am now seventeen. I was abandoned by the pack because I had no one to care for me and it was easier that way. I had been living in an empty cabin in the middle of no where, to which they said they'd take me to get all my belongings. And that I never met my father because he was killed before I was born. Hearing that I was basically an orphan Cross had voiced out loud that he'd gladly allow me into his little family. I politely said I'd think about it not wanting to impose more than I already was. After everything was said Headmaster Cross started on the paperwork for my enrollment immediately telling us to go back to the dorm room and get ready for the class switch.

With Yuuki out doing her job as a Perfect with Zero, I lazed around her room thinking of how much my life was changing just by crossing paths with such an interesting group of people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

How do you think her first day wil be? Will she have new friends? A crush? Maybe an enemy? How safe would it be for her to stay in a school that contains vampires?

Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Of Singing and Slumber Parties

Rhea

Note: I decided to change the way of killing a lycan with a silver bullet, the silver only poisons the blood and prevents healing until removed. (it can be deadly if left in the wound too long)

Instead, to kill one, a person must be able to severe the spinal cord from the rest of the body. And also lycans are sensitive to Wolfsbane, a plant that causes them to have burning eyes and itching skin.

I apologize for making this confusing change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3:**

The next day Yuuki mentioned that her father wanted to see me about my leg as she got ready for class. I didn't really see the point since my injury was pretty much healed except for a scar. Oh, I never specified some of my abilities with her which is why she had no idea that I heal fast. I'm going to have so much fun seeing her face as I tell her I heal instantly with minor wounds, I think it'd be fun to cut my palm in front of her as an example. I'm also stronger than an average person and can jump as high as a one-story house and jump from rooftop to rooftop. My speed and my senses sight, smell, and sound are also enhance so I can sense things at a greater distance than any human could. But since I have nothing else to do today until Yuuki gets back from all her duties after school I guess I should go see what her father needs me for.

Upon entering the office I was greeted with, "Ah, Rhea nice to see you, I'd like to take a look at your foot if you don't mind." "Actually it'd basically healed already", I sad, "but you're more than welcomed to examine it if you'd like." Hearing that my foot was healed and knowing that I'm a creature of the supernatural, he jumped at the chance to examine everything and take samples of my blood and to see the process of my transformations, to which I complied since he's allowing me house and home on his school grounds. He took my measurements of my height in human form which is 5'4" a bit taller than the average girl because my wolf form is much larger than an average wolf as well. Checking my eyesight, hearing, blood pressure and taking samples of my blood to examine. He even told me that my canines in human form are more pronounced than a normal persons would be. Than he asked my to change into all my other forms, which I wasn't too happy about because I'll have to buy Yuuki a new outfit since I'm about to rip this one into shreds. Before I did as he asked I told him I'd like to be near a curtain for when I change back and a robe since I won't have anything to cover up with. In my wolf form he examined my height which was about 4 feet at the shoulder and my paw size. In my beast form I measured to be about 6'2"standing on my hind legs. The look on his face was priceless when he saw my beast form also known as my war form. In that form I stood in the stature of a human but had the body of a wolf. It was basically a humanoid version of a wolf, also what humans based the existence of werewolves from. What really stands out are my newly pronounced muscles and the menacing look on my face. He also recorded the changes on a video camera to watch and examine at a later time. All the while he was as giddy as a child in a candy store and asking million questions at a time.

After the examination was done he mentioned to me that my enrollment has passed and I'd be starting tomorrow and he also gave me keys to my own room down the hall from Yuuki's. As excited as I was I wanted some space from this place as well knowing that I'd eventually get tired of being cooped up, I asked if I could get a job somewhere near by in town. At first Cross was against me leaving but after I mentioned that most wolves don't like being caged animals and eventually revolt and since I'm a stronger version of a wolf it would be devastating if my wolf instincts acted out, he was at a loss and grudgingly agreed and I went on my merry way to check out y new living space.

All in all it was a decent sized room and after moving some furniture around and adding some color to a few of the walls it was definitely my style. The wall opposite the doorway was a light blue color and the wall on the left of the door was a nice purple. My bed was in the back corner against the blue with a nightstand in between the bed itself and the purple wall. A window was on the other side of my bed. My closet was opposite the bed and on the left of the doorway as well. Between the closet and the door is where I had desk. It was originally right next to the bed but I wasn't have that. After some rearranging I found some small leftover planks that I decided to use as makeshift wall shelves. After painting the planks a non-too nauseous pink, I hung them up on the purple wall. With the room arranged the way I liked it, I went back to the Headmasters residence because he had said he would take me to my old living space to retrieve all the belongings I didn't want left behind. Coming back to my room with all of my belongings I started decorating my room while listening to my ipod on it's speakers, I put an alarm clock and my camera on the night stand, all of my movies on the pink shelves, my laptop onto the desk, a small purple, circular rug in the middle of the room, a book shelf with all my books on the right of the door, in the untouched corner of my room I placed a small mahogany colored loveseat, a small TV in the middle on a spinning platform so I can move it in the direction of the couch or my bed. And lastly all my clothes in my new closet so I wouldn't have to borrow Yuuki's any longer. I was about to put my most prized possession on the nightstand as well but thought better of it moving to the pin shelves placing it on the top shelf at the end closest to the corner so that I can always see it. It was a small glass rose given to me by a little boy named Ciel.

I had befriended him a few years ago after I was left on my own. He had found me in my wolf form exhausted under a tree behind his house. Being a naive little boy he ran and brought me water. As a thank you I allowed him to pet me, something I usually detested because it made me feel like a complete animal, before he ran back inside his home. With no where to go I stayed under that tree day and night and he would always bring me scraps of leftover food and water then sit and pet me while talking about his day and family. It had been two weeks of this routine before his parents found out. At first they were frightened but surprisingly relaxed after seeing I meant him no harm and eventually the to of them would sometimes visit me as well.

But one day, as Ciel and I were running around his yard whist his parents on the patio watching, he fell and skinned his knee. Within an instant a vampire came out of the forest and watched Ciel getting ready to attack. But before he came close to the little boy I had grown fond of, I pounced and ripped off his arm. While the vampire was distracted by his missing arm laying limp in my mouth Ciel's parents ran up to grab Ciel and make a run for their house. A battle between the vampire and myself went on for a few minutes as we were merely circling each other looking for a weakness to attack. Getting impatient I decided to transform into my human form so I could trash talk and have him come at me with nothing but fury so I could jump up behind his and get onto his shoulders in order to twist and rip off his head. And that's exactly what happened, what I didn;t see coming was a shot from a gun firing out in my direction. Turning toward the house I saw Ciel's father with a shotgun pointed in my direction and a struggling Ciel in the arms of his mother. Once I realized what was going on I ran off into the woods before he had a chance to make another shot silently thanking him for missing for I knew it was a warning to stay away, Ciel's father never misses a shot when hunting. A week had gone by and I just had to see the family one last time. standing at the edge of the woods, not wanting to go against his father's wishes, I watched the them through the windows of the house. Late at night when I knew everyone would be asleep and was about to get up and leave I heard the backdoor creak open. Crouching down and looking in that direction I saw Ciel standing in his pajamas. He was looking in the direction of the woods. I wasn't sure if he had seen me or not but it didn't matter. As I watched my ears picked up the sound of his voice as he said, "I'll miss you Okami", it was the name he and his family called me. He set something on the porch before going back inside. After some time, thinking he had gone to bed, I went to see what he had set down. It was the glass rose he had shown me once before telling me his aunt had made an given it too him which made him want to become a glass-blower to make more beautiful things like it with his aunt. Guessing that he was trying to give it to me I happily took it as something to always remember him by.

After putting the rose in it's new place I got to work on a chain necklace that will hold the key to my room and the key to the main gate so I can get in and out or work. I put the keys on a medium sized chain necklace that reached the bottom of my sternum. The reason as to why it hangs so low is so it will fit snug against my fur in wolf form and not choke me to death. Finished with my necklace, I set out to go to town to look for a job. I found a small Diner in need of a server so I jumped at the chance because it was probably going to be the best job I could find. The interview went well and I got the job on the spot. The Co-Owners were a pair of nice old women whom said they were best friends since birth and owning a restaurant together was a childhood dream of theirs. After talking for a while and setting a schedule since I cant work mornings excluding the weekend since I'll be at school, I was given two pairs of my new work uniform. It was like a maid outfit but without the puff sleeves. Instead the first layer was black and sleeveless that had straps to go on my shoulders, and the dress stopped just below my thighs. The second layer as the hideous white ruffled apron and the last layer which I absolutely adored was a black under bust corset with royal blue ties. Coming home from my successful job hunt I sat on my couch facing the TV and played whatever movie I had left in the DVR. Ironically it was New Moon from the Twilight Trilogy. I watched the movie all the while listening three doors own for any sign of Yuuki arriving from her Perfect duties.

Toward the end of the movie I finally heard movement in the halls so I turned off the TV and stood in the halls to wait. Walking up after I found her, I saw she wasn't alone. I saw a cute girl with short light brown hair standing behind her as she waited for Yuuki to open the door to her room. I couldn't wait to introduce myself to her, she looked like such a sweetheart!

Walking up I said, "Hi Yuuki, finally you came back I was starting to get bored just waiting around in my room." and turning to look at the cute girl I added, "Hi I'm Rhea Matsui, I'm new here I start tomorrow." Reaching out my hand to shake hers. Looking at my she smiled and said, "Hi my name is Sayori Wakaba, but you can call me Yori like Yuuki does." After hearing her voice I let out a squeak and hugged her saying, "Oh my Gosh your voice is just as cute as you are!" Realizing hat I just did I let go immediately and apologized as she laughed at the situation. Looking over at Yuuki who was watching everything with a smile, I could tell we was happy that Yori and I liked one another. Not wanting to stand in the halls any longer to get pushed around by passing girls, I rushed everyone inside Yuukis already opened doorway. We spend the evening just talking and getting to know one another. Yuuki and I leaving out the part about me being a supernatural animal that supposedly transforms into a gruesome monster one night a month and tears as many human beings as it can limb from limb as some sort of sport.

The next day was Friday and also my first day of class which I just loved because if I looked like a total tard today I could go back monday as a new me and try again. Sitting on Yuuki's bed I watched as she ran around her room getting dressed. Earlier I had come knocking because she was supposed to show me to our class only to find she hadn't even woken up yet. "How do you forget to set your alarm?" I asked laughing at the fact that she had thrown on mismatching socks but didn't have the time to find a matching pair and switch them. "Would you stop laughing at me I can't help it I never get enough sleep because of my job as a perfect." was her reply as we walked out of her room and ran down the hall to class. She walked over to her seat and laid her head don waiting for class to start as I stood up front by the teachers desk smiling at everyone who walked by as I waited for the teacher to come in and assign me a seat. After what felt like fifteen minutes or so the teacher walked in announcing the start of class. walking to his desk he noticed me. Putting on a face that said he knew what was going on, he said aloud, "class, we have a new student starting with us today please give her the utmost respect as she introduces herself. Miss Matsui, please introduces yourself." Taking a quick breath I looked out at the unknown faces and saying, " Hi, my name is Rhea Matsui, I came here from California, I love music, singing and Photography. I hope to be really good friends with everyone." After my intro the teacher told me to sit by Zero. Hearing the shock and chatter as everyone looked in his direction in the very back of the room. I followed everyone's gazes pretending to look for the one they are all looking at when in fact I already met him in a different form.

Walking up to my seat a let out a small "Hi" as I sat and got situated. The class was pretty boring so I settled for doodling in my notebook instead. Flipping back and forth between my notes and my sketches I heard a grunt coming from my left which was the seat Zero occupied. Looking in his direction with my head positioned in my right hand I saw him glaring at me. My attention focusing on him now, he stated, "You should be taking notes." I answered with a, "but I am." and showed him my notes. With another grunt and a glare he turned toward the front of the class. Knowing he wasn't paying attention to the teacher I decided to mess with him a bit. "You know your pretty cute with that frown on your face, better watch out, if you start to snarl I just might fall in love with you." I laughed as his frown deepened even more.

Since Zero was ignoring my existence for the time being in class I opt to looking around at everyone's faces. As I looked around I saw a girl with ash brown shoulder length hair the next row own, drawing what looked like dancing figures across her notes. Crunching up a piece of paper I tossed it at the back of her head gaining her attention. Smiling I whispered, "Hi! I'm Rhea, can I see your dancers?" She had a small surprised look on her face as she nodded her head and wrote something on her corner of her notes before handing it over. Ignoring the drawing at the moment I read what she had just written and my smile widened. It read, "Hi, my name is Maiko Matsuda. Nice aim by the way." Going back to the pictures I noticed it was the same figure being drawn in different positions. Examining the pictures back to back it looked like I was showing dance moves step by step. Finished, I whispered Maiko's name to get her attention back. "Maiko, thank you for letting me look at your drawing, are you a dancer?" A brilliant smile graced her face as she nodded yes then turned back to the front of the room.

Class ended and I stood by Yuuki's seat waiting as she gathered her things and said she couldn't walk to the room with me since she had to help Yori with something before her Perfect duties, I didn't mind one bit. As I started walking I heard someone calling my name. It was Maiko walking up with another person. The new person was absolutely beautiful with her heart-shaped face being framed perfectly with her long golden blonde hair that came down in wispy curls. "Rhea wait, I'd like you to meet my best friend Emiko Igarashi. She's the one that helped design the outfit on my dancer, Emiko's wants to be a fashion designer." Looking at the blonde beauty, she was looking quite shy about being the center of attention, she quickly muttered a, "Hello" upon noticing my attention was on her. With a bright smile I told her, "Hi, your design in the picture is great I'm sure you'll be a fantastic fashion designer. Walking to my room with my to new friends, I invited them to a movie night in my room on Saturday, and they both agreed as they walked away.

Now dressed in a light green off the shoulder top and dark skinny jeans, I headed for the main gate with my uniform in a knapsack placed on my back. With the gates in sight I was getting excited for my first day in that adorable diner outfit when out of no where I heard Zero behind me and he sounded angry. "What do you think your doing?", he shouted. Smiling I pulled a sheet of paper out of my knapsack giving to him and said, "Headmaster Cross gave me permission to leave the premises for a part time job I just started." As I said what was on the paper he read it not really believing me. After a small silence he spoke up, "When does your shift end?" "Um around eight o'clock today why?" "I'll be waiting here for you to make sure you get home and to lock the gates behind you." "I was already planning on doing that, I have a copy of the gate keys see-", "Just go already and don't be late coming back." was the last thing he said before walking away in another direction.

Arriving at my destination, I couldn't help myself but to snap a ton of pictures of myself in the uniform and a few of the workers with myself as a new memory of meeting all of them on my first day. Nothing exciting like a robbery or heart attack happened but it was still very exciting for me to be working as a waiters laughing and talking with the clientele that have been coming here since the diner opened. My night was pretty much great and walking home I couldn't help but to laugh about everything that happened while I was working. It went from talking with the elderly, gossiping with middle aged women, a little boy calling me onee-san because I got him a free ice cream sundae, a little girl saying I looked like a new ariel and trying to hook me up with my prince to get my "missing" voice back and flirting with said princes when the little girl deemed them worth.

Still laughing as I entered through the gates I noticed Zero leaning on a pillar near by waiting. The first thing to come out of his mouth as he walked with me was , "Stop laughing, your going to wake the dead." Trying to quiet myself I replied, "Sorry." And smiled in his direction. Upon being seen looking at me in the corners of his eyes he turn his gaze forward again. Reaching the girls dorms, we said our goodbyes, or at least I did while Zero just turned and grunted away to continue his Prefect duties. Setting everything down in it's rightful places I changed into an oversized T-shirt and laid in bed after turning the TV in my direction and putting in the movie "My Life in Ruins" to watch as I fall asleep.

Waking up I decided to take my camera and explore the grounds since I had nothing to do until later that night. Dressed in a baby blue tube top, a pair of black shorts, my brown cowboy booty and my camera around my neck I put a water bottle, apple slices and a book into my knapsack. I was ready to head out with my ipod in my ears.

Walking around campus snapping shot of nature and the occasional group of girls. Ending up on a hill after following a bird in flight I saw a garden with what looked like every flower known to mankind blooming. Mesmerized I hurried to the garden to see the many beautiful flowers my mother taught me to love. The garden was full of Amaryllis, Begonias, Delphiniums, Lily-Liliums, Roses and even Sage Blossoms. I was enthralled as I took picture after picture of the beauty before me. After I felt I had enough shots of the garden I looked around to see if I had missed anything before I headed back to the dorms. Looking on the other side of the hill I saw a barn sitting alone in a field, getting curious I headed in its direction.

Going inside, camera at the ready I was presented with a stables filled with horses of multiple colors. Happy with even more opportunities to take pictures of these majestic animals. My favorite horse was this beautiful white mare that had a lot of up with the pictures the song "Country Girl" by Luke Bryan came on and since I was feeling in the moment I put my ipod on speaker and started singing along.

"Got a little boom in my big truck. Gonna open up the doors and turn it up. Gonna stomp my booty in the Georgia mud. Gonna watch you make me fall in love." As I sang along with the last part I opened the stall of the white mare to see if I could get her to dance with me. I stood on a stack of hay ready to sing the next part.

"Get up on the hood of my daddy' tractor. Up on the tool box, it don't matter. Down on the tailgate, Girl I can't wait...To watch you do your thing."

I didn't realize I had stopped singing and was instead dancing to the next verse. The mare started stomping her hooves and so I sang the next verse to get her to do something more.

"Somebody's sweet little farmers child, They got it in her blood to get a little wild, Ponytail and a pretty little smile. Rope me in from a country mile. So come on over here get in my arms, Spin me around this big ol' barn. Tangle me up like grandma yarn. Yeah, yeah, yeah!" By this time the mare was trotting the barn. The guitar solo came on and I started dancing again skipping around with the horse. Getting tired out the mare and I stopped and carefully I walked up to her and petted her mane as I sang,

"Now dance, like a dandelion. In the wind, on the hill, underneath the pines. Yeah move, like the river flows. Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes. All I wanna do is get to holdin you and get to knowin you and get to showin you, And get to lovin you for' the night is through."

I backed up for the next part since I didn't want to startle her by yelling the next part.

"Baby you know what to do!" And I dace through the rest of the song to my hearts content.

When the song finished I turned off my ipod as the next song was about to start. Laughing away at the fact that I danced with a horse I said aloud to it, "Your a great dancer, you know that? I'll need to let you out more often."

"She doesn't usually like people, I'm surprised she let you near her", said the familiar voice of Zero.

"Well then she has good taste in friends." I said smiling at the mare and she neighed back at me. Without saying a word, he urged the white mare back into her stall. And before I could think better of it the words," Aww don't hide away your girlfriend, we were getting along so well!" to which his face snapped back in my direction and snarled out, "White Lily isn't my girlfriend, what are you doing here anyway." deciding to keep pissing him off a took a few steps closer, "Well if she isn't your girlfriend, can I be?" I said with the most innocent smile I could muster without laughing my ass off. And with that Zero's glare grew significantly. "Why would anyone want to ever date you?" Angrily the mare pushed Zero toward me with her snout and grunted. "Whatever, would you just leave?" Not wanting to go to far I said, "Yes my love." and laughed all the way back to my room.

Getting to my room I put everything down and set to transferring the pictures from my camera onto my laptop. While I waited for the transfer to finish I set up the loveseat with multiple pillows and a few blankets. Just as I got the blankets down there was knocking at my door. It was all four of my girls ready for the night. We all sat around talking and laughing and just munching away at the snacks Yuuki snuck out of her dad's place. When it started to get late we decided to watch a movie, the vote was unanimous, we're watching "Hercules" the Disney movie. Cracking jokes all throughout the first half everyon was having a great time not caring about the noise we were making. After a while we all settled down and actually tried to watch the movie. When it came time for Meg's song I couldn't help myself, I had to sing it.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that." The girls were smiling and ready for their parts to the song. "No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that." As they started singing I got my ipod and we started walking outside of the dorms.

"Who do you think you're kiddin, He's the Earth and Heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you. Girl, you can conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of!"

once outside we started dancing around and singing louder.

"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!"

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh"

"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love." "I though my heart had learned it's lesson. It feels do good when you start out. My head is screaming, get a grip girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh."

"You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up! when you gonna own up, that you got, got , got it bad!"

"No chance, no way. I won't say it no, no"

Maiko decided to have the mini solo by singing the next part.

"Give up, give in, Check the grin you're in love."

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."

Back to a full group of muses.

"You're doin flips, read our lips, you're in love."

I started getting dramatic with my movements to go along with the song. "You're way off base! I won't say it, no. Get off my case! I won't say it."

"Girl don't be proud. It's ok you're in love."

Seeing Zero stalking over in the distance I turned in his direction as I sang the last part knowing full well he'll be angry about it.

"Ooh, At least out loud. I won't say I'm in love."

As we finished our little performance Zero was stomping up yelling to get back into the dorms. Everypne ran except me, I'm not afraid of mister bigmouth.

Standing next to me he sighed looking in my direction and asked slightly annoyed, "Why do I see you everywhere I go?"

"Maybe because fate is trying to tell us something." I said before winking and walking back to my room. As We piled in, exhaustion overtook and we all fell asleep in a giant pile on the floor.


	4. What a Week!

**Chapter 4**

Sunday morning, I woke everyone up and pushed them out of the door while they sleepily complained about being woken too early mornings, and being glad their parents send them money so they don't have to waste mornings at work.

Laughing I walked back inside to get changed. It was a pretty normal time and I was really getting the hang of things and loved talking with all the customers. At one point I was joking with this cute new cook named George, by the end of our breaks he had me over his shoulder and was carrying me to the front of the restaurant to present me in front of the manger "ready to work". As this was happening I failed to see Yuuki, Zero and Headmaster Cross entering the building before Cross cleared his throat to get my attention and seat them.

Looking in their direction I was greeted with an straight-faced Headmaster, a blushing Yuuki and Zero with his eyebrow raised in amusement. Turning to tell George to get back to work all I saw was empty air meaning that he had left me to my embarrassing doom all by myself. After seating them, getting their orders and giving a snarky remark after Zero's snarky comment I went off to do the rest of my job.

When they finished with their meals I said goodbye to them and before I walked back inside the diner Cross yelled out that I should come by for dinner that night and Yuuki would get me when it was time. Happily I said yes and continued on with work til my shift was over.

Getting home I decided on a cute red blouse with a black pleaded skirt ending above me knees and black flats. Getting dressed I waited for Yuuki to come by. When the knick came I ran to the door and closed it behind me saying, "Finally woman! How long goes it take to walk down a hallway."

Turning around, it wasn't Yuuki that I saw. "I didn't realize I had become a women in the last few hours that we've seen each other." "Well sorry if I was told to be waiting for Yuuki, Zero." I said sticking my tongue out at him as I stuffed the keys back down my shirt and followed him to the Headmaster's house.

As we arrived all I could see through the kitchen doorway was Cross looking like he was doing a single man triathlon. Already sitting was Yuuki looking at me apologetically as I sat in the seat opposite her and Zero sat between us on the right in the direction of the kitchen.

"Rhea I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you, I was here trying to make sure he didn't burn down the house and he managed to trap me here to try all his new concoctions."

"It's ok, It gave me a chance to stare lovingly into Zero's eyes." I said looking dramatically in his direction with my hands folded together and placed against my right cheek.

Zero's insta-glare turned in my direction before he snorted, "Please, I'd rather die than fall for you."

"But you have to like me, we're dating!" I exclaimed causing Yuuki to take in a breath of surprise.

"Since when did I ever agree to that."

"Back when I was introduced to White Lily don't you remember?" I said with a sad look.

"I never said yes!" "But you didn't say no either", I said smirking at him, "your exact words were, and I quote, "Whatever, would you just leave."

Hearing me imitate Zero's voice Yuuki started laughing and Cross came in hearing the commotion and said smiling with joy, "Well Zero I had no idea you and Rhea had become so close. When were you going to tell us you found a love in thing other than your Bloody Rose."

Getting angry at the accusation Zero said," There is nothing going on between us!"

With that being said Headmaster Cross set down all the dishes he finished making fr dinner. Looking at the discolored beef stew I noticed in the corner of my eye, Zero and Yuuki passing snacks underneath the table while pretending to eat what was on their plates. My gaze switching to the Headmaster and watched him chew his food with a nauseated look on his face.

Feeling something tap my knee I glanced under the table to see Zero holding a box of crackers in my direction, smiling up at him gratefully I took a small handful.

After dinner and the three of us ganging up and making fun of Cross, Yuuki and Zero walked me back to the dorms before they started Perfect duty.

Later not feeling tired and realizing what day it was I grabbed my ipod and headed out the door. Arriving at the flower garden, I changed the song on my ipod to "Titanium" by David Guetta. It reminded me of my mother whenever she told me ignore everyone else and be happy with me.

Lost in memories of my mother I didn't notice the tall figure watching me in the shadows as I sang the last part of the song.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium."

"Stone-hard, machine gun. Firing at the ones who run. Stone-hard as bulletproof glass. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium!"

Taking a breath as I finished the sound of footsteps echoed behind me. Whipping around I came face to face with a tall boy with golden hair and incredible electric blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I caught my breath.

"I merely heard singing and wanted to know where it came from. You've a beautiful voice by the way." was the reply I got.

Blushing at being caught and at the complement I said a quick thank you. As I was about to book it the super attractive blonde spoke again.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new? Because I would've never forgotten hair as red as yours."

Turning to answer his question, "Um, yeah, I started a few days ago, Friday I think."

"Ah, well the suns coming up soon, I should be going. My name is Hanabusa Aido, please be sure to remember it beautiful."

Blushing again I said, "Ah ok! My name is Matsui Rhea, have a nice night Hanabusa-senpai." I quickly bowed and ran back to the dorms to get some sleep before class.

The next morning after I got dressed I went over to Yuuki's door and kept knocking until she let me in. She was about to head back to bed but I beat her to it by jumping right in the middle and gently kicking her to the door telling her to go to the bathroom and get ready for school so she would actually be on time for once.

The class was pretty uneventful, except when a folded note fell onto my notebook as I was copying the lecture. Opening the note, I had to keep from gasping as it asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?" Since Zero and I were the only people at the last table in the back of the room, I looked up at him in shock.

Sure I flirted with him, yes I thought he was cute, but I did it to mess with him, I never expected him to be happy about it. Especially respond to it the way the note was suggesting.

After looking up at him, he had his head resting on his left elbow, and he was looking at me in the corner of his eye. As I was about to ask what this was about he pointed to his left and down a row to a brunette boy eagerly staring at me.

Mentally sighing in relief I shook my head no and went back to work. Not even ten seconds later another note was dropped onto my desk.

Looking at this one he was asking if I'd like to be his girlfriend. Slightly irritated that he didn't have the courage to ask me himself or at least face to face. I shook my head no again and hope that would be that.

Another note was not nicely dropped onto my desk like before, instead it was tossed at my head. Angrily I read the note. This boy was seriously asking for a beat down this time. He asked why I wouldn't date him and coming up with his own answers he listed them."Is it because your too shy around hot dudes? Is it because your a virgin? Or is it because your a lesbo? All I see you talking to are those girls. Come on don't be a tease just go on one date with me and I'll turn you straight."

Recrumpling up the note I was about to walk down there an shove it in his mouth. But before I could get out of my seat, Zero's hand grabbed onto mine to take the crumpled note and write something in it before tossing it at the guys face, hard.

Curious as to what was just written in the note, I watched as the brunette read it only to drop his head against his desk in defeat. I was going to ask Zero about what just happened but he looked like he was done with the childish note passing and was focused on the lecture again. With nothing else to distract me, I myself started writing my note until the end of class.

At the end of class Yuuki came bounding up to me asking if I'd like to join her for her perfect duties and so I could meet the famous Night Class. Yuuki had already told me they were vampires but they weren't the ugly turned bloodthirsty ones according to her. The vampires attending the academy were all of noble blood with the exception of their leader/class president, Kanama Kuran whom was a pureblood.

Following her toward the gates of the night class I pulled out my ipod and started listening to music. Following Yuuki to the "den" of the vampires, I began to wonder in they really would be able to live peacefully along side humans. Because a long time ago they sure weren't willing to live with Lycans in the world, hell some still try to hunt us whenever we come into contact.

Lost in thought I almost ran into some random girl as we came up to our destination. I saw Yuuki already trying to force her way to the front. Being a little bit more creative, I decided to use the branches above us as a bar to push myself off of when I thought I'd get enough airtime.

The entire time Yuuki was trying to get the horny fangirls in line I was pretty much laughing my ass off. Every time she fell I'd booty bump til I got to her and heped her up.

After a while I started really getting into the music and not paying attention to anything else. I was singing the last part of a Paramore song when Yuuki suddenly appeared in front of my face.

She told me some of the girls were circling to listen to me sing and she ran off after telling me to distract all of them. Catching onto what she wanted the perfect song popped into my head. I walked to the back, as far way front the night gates as Yuuki had wanted the lines to end as I searched through my ipod for the song I wanted then put my ipod in the speaker doc I had in my knapsack.

To get their eyes all on me I yelled out as loud as I could, "Alright! Are you ready to hear a song that will get you ladies all crazy and ready for our night classmen?!" After getting what I wanted I pushed play and sang along.

"Ah, yes!"

"Well looky here, looky here, ah what do we have?"

"A pretty young thang for me to grab. But little does she know I'm a wolf in sheeps clothing. Cause at the end of the night it is her I'll be holding."

Since I had no one to sing back up I let that sing on my ipod alone.

"I love you so, hey."

"That's what you'll say. You'll tell me. Baby, baby please don't go away."  
>"But when I play, I never stay. To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say."<br>"Run, run, run away, run away baby. Before I put my spell on you."  
>"You better get, get, get away get away darling, 'Cause everything you heard is true."<br>"Your poor little heart will end up alone. 'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone. So you better run, run, run away run away baby"  
>Looking out into the crowd I think I had everyones attention. The gates were even opened and some stupids wearing the white uniform were watching me as well. A pair of electric blue eyes and a gleaming smile stood out from the rest.<p>

"Ah yeah"  
>"Well, let me think, let me think. Ah, what should I do? So many eager young bunnies<br>That I'd like to pursue. Now even though they eating out the palm of my hand, There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it!"  
>"I love you so, hey. That's what you'll say. You'll tell me, Baby, baby please don't go away." But when I play, I never stay<br>To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say."  
>"Run, run, run away, run away baby. Before I put my spell on you."<p>

"You better get, get, get away get away darling. 'Cause everything you heard is true."  
>"Your poor little heart will end up alone, 'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone. So you better run, run, run away run away baby."<p>

During the next verse I just sang the parts as Bruno Mars instead of the back up as well.  
>"Chickaha."<br>"See I ain't try to hurt you baby." No, no. no. "I just wanna work you baby."  
>Yeah, yeah. "See I ain't try to hurt you baby." No, no, no. "I just wanna work you baby."<br>"If you scared you better run," (You better run), "You better run," (You better run)  
>"You better run." (You better run) You better you better you better.<p>

"Run, run, run away, run away baby. Before I put my spell on you."  
>"You better get, get, get away get away darling, 'Cause everything you heard is true."<br>"Your poor little heart will end up alone, 'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone. So you better run, run, run away run away baby!"

Right when I finished the song all the girls applauded the performance as I walked over to where Yuuki was standing. Before I could get to her though she started running at me and gave me a big bear-hug telling me how awesome I looked as I was singing.

While she and I were talking a tall boy with what looked like much authority came walking in our direction. In closer inspection, he had long brown hair that was down to his collar and red-brown eyes with a tranquil expression that could lower any victim into his grasp without lifting a finger.

Watching all the other vampires move out of his way I knew immediately who he was and wondered why he was coming to us. I stepped back a little as he came and stood in front of Yuuki. After greeting her and starting a conversation. I busted up laughing as I watched Yuuki trip over her words.

Hearing my laughter the Kuran looked in my direction with a questioning look. In a beautuful voice he asked, "And who might you be?" Before I could answer it seemed Yuuki had gained her voice back when the subject wasn't herself. She said, "This is my new friend, Matsui Rhea, she just started last Friday."

His gaze never left mine as he listened to her explanation. Hearing that I started over the weekend, realization seemed to have hit him. I'm sure he's just figured out what I was as he looked me up and down.

Shifting to my right leg I was going to retort about his staring at my chest to get Yuuki riled up and to be ever so slightly rude to Mr. Pureblood as a bonus but something came slamming into my side knocking the wind out of me.

"Rhea! How nice to see you! And I must say that hearing your voice a second time was like a dream come true." Catching what little breath I did I was going to give Aidou a hello but I was interrupted by Yuuki again.

"When did you meet Rhea, Hanabusa-senpai?"

"Why when she was proclaiming her love for-", stopping him before he put anything in Yuuki's head I said, "There was nothing of the sort! Yuuki I met him last night while I was on a late walk." Satisfied with my reply she turned back to Kaname, whom was glaring at the hold Aidou had me in.

Speaking with authority instead of the softness he had with Yuuki earlier he asked Aidou, "And when were you going to tell me you went out last night, let alone came into contact with another, person." He gave me a quick glance as he paused at the word person, slightly ticking me off.

Aidou, I'm sure, was about to give a stupid excuse but the pureblood cut him off and said he'd deal with the matter later. During this little exchange a pretty Vampire with light brown eyes and even lighter hair came and stood next to Kaname giving Yuuki a quick glare before her eyes went back to looking bored.

Looking at me, she snarled a "What is a filthy animal doing in our school?!" Before she could say anything more, Kuran politely told her to shut the F up and not insult Yuuki's new friend. As she did as she was told. I leaned over to Yuuki and started singing, "Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil. If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will. To see her is to take a sudden chill. Cruella, Cruella De Vil" Yuuki quietly laughed while clutching her stomach.

With ears as sensitive as the vampires they were, she was able to hear our little exchanged and snarled some more until Kaname put an arm in front of her path. And Aidou, being as polite as ever, laughed his ass off.

Noticing Yuuki's discomfort with the female vampire, Kuran tried starting a new conversation with her. He was about to pet her hair, much to the woman's displeasure, a hand shot out and grabbed his before it made contact.

Zero glared at the pureblood before saying with lots of venom in his voice, "Get to class." He then came over to me and gave a heated glare in Aidou direction, making the vampire himself let go of me. Obviously getting what he wanted Zero grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the little group.

As he dragged me across the grounds of the academy, his grip never loosened, showing me how much he hated vampires. It also made me wonder what he would think if he found out what I was. Upon coming up with the conclusion that'd he'd likely kill me, I decided to keep quiet about my secret.

Arriving at the stables, Zero let go of my hand and opened the doors quietly waiting for me to get inside. After walking in I heard him close the doors behind us. Wanting to know what he was doing but not wanting to be at the end of his wrath I kept my mouth shut and just sat on White Lily's stall door and watched as Zero laid in the hay.

Staying like this for about an hour as I listened to my music with one earphone in, I was about to say it was getting late and that I was leaving. But before I could Zero finally spoke up, "Don't go near them. They're dangerous." He said not looking at me. Not wanting to give away that I knew what they were I answered back. "Come on they can't be that bad. They're a bunch of pretty boys, they wouldn't want to get dirty under their nails. Besides I can take care of myself you can count on that." I said with a smile. "Just don't go near them!" He shouted looking at me for the first time since we arrived at the barn. "You don't know what their kind are capable of." were his words looking back at the ceiling. I was going to ask what he was talking about when he jumped to his hands and knees groaning in pain.

Shocked, I jumped up as he reached for something in his pockets only to have it roll across the ground to the other side. Going to his side to see what was wrong, he turned his face opposite me and pushed me back. After some time of watching him struggle with what ever was happening, I saw the bottle of red pills in the corner of my eyes. Knowing they were important I dashed over to grab them and ran back to Zero's side handing him the bottle.

But he was in too much pain to do anything so in a panic I grabbed the pills back opening the top while trying to figure out how to get him to swallow. After grabbing a pill, just to be safe incase two could make it worse, I did the first thing that came to mind.

I smacked my hand against my mouth, throwing the pill inside, in a hurry to finish what I started before I started backing out. I took one good look at Zero's hunched over form as to motivate me to stop the pain.

Pilling Zero's hair trying to get him so sit up, while making him shout in the process of having hair pulled. I placed my lips on his before he could close his mouth. One hand behind his head so he wouldn't try to get away and the other massaging his throat to get him to swallow as I pushed the pill with my tongue, all the while trying not to think about the fact that my tongue was brushing against his or to revel the sensation.

When the deed was done I jump back and waited for the pill to kick in. After a moment I thought it wasn't working. So reach forward to grab the bottle again only to see Zero shoving his hand out in a sign to stop. Catching his breath, he looked at me and said, "You should have ran." Instantly getting pissed off I snapped back, "Why would I do that?! I couldn't just leave you here. What if you could've died!" I was getting heated. Being a Lycan, I had a strong sense of family and loyalty to those that were apart of my pack. Sitting up he glanced at me saying, "I wouldn't have died."

"How was I supposed to know that?! If this is the thanks I get for trying to help then maybe I will just leave you the next time!" I said as I stood up about to walk out. Before I got far I heard a muttered "thanks". Looking back I saw Zero looking down with a blush, probably replaying my actions in his head, and a scold on his face like he was ashamed of needing my help with what happened. I replied a quiet, "you're welcome" before going back to the dorms my myself.

Once in my room I fell into my comforter not bothering to change or get underneath the covers seeing ass my face was red and I needed to cool down. Thinking back to the barn when I opened the top of Zero's bottle in had the tiniest smell of blood and other chemicals that were usually used in diet pills to stop hunger. Not wanting to think of what happened and get red all over again I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Running through the walls of the main school building, I was scared for my life. And I had the distinct feeling that I lost someone important, I usually got feeling when I was younger. When I was still living in the pack I'd get that same feeling whenever a fellow pack-member died, whether it was of old age or during battle.

With the feeling of anguish deep in my heart, my eye's became blurry with tears. Unable to see I must have hit a dead end because my back was against the wall. As foot steps nears I couldn't stop crying, fear was imbedded into every fiber of my being. Closing my eyes I was afraid of whatever it was in front of me.

I felt a hand on my chin as thumbs ran across my eyes to wipe away the tears. Upon opening them, I was surprised to see Zero looking down at me with his usual frown. But he started to smile not a adorable heart-stopping smile but a smile a psychotic killer would have on his face. Opening my mouth to ask what he was doing, he started laughing before I could say anything. Then in the most evil voice I've ever heard he said, "I didn't take my pills today, I need to drink Rhea, and I'd love to taste your blood. You'll let me right? After all you say you love me."

His fangs getting closer to my neck as I started out saying no and ended up screaming it when he made contact. He practically drank me dry and let me fall to the ground when he finished. I watched as he raised his right hand. Long claws forming at the tips of his fingers. He took one look at me and said, "Too late." Right before he attacked me, I woke up.

Jumping out of bed I had to catch myself before I let out a scream. As I sat in the dark I thought of my dream and Zero's pills that had the tiniest scent of blood. Thinking back to what happened in the barn, I failed to notice he was clutching his throat as if it were burning of thirst. Realization dawned on me, Zero was a turned vampire. He couldn't be a noble he didn't carry himself in that kind of manner. Accepting my answer I became scared, the thought I once had of him hating me because of what I was, intensified times 10 since he was a vampire. And nearly all vampires despised lycans, some even go as far as to hunt us down.

Calming down I turned on my lights not willing to go back to sleep and risk having that dream again. Looking at the clock I had about 4 hours until my alarm would go off. I couldn't stay in bed any longer so I left my room.

Walking around outside my mind was racing and I wanted it to end. Not loud enough for a normal person to hear my voice, I called Aidou's name unsure if he would answer.

"You called my darling?" Turning around he stood before me looking as seductive as any noble was bred to look. As soon as I saw him it all came out like vomit.

"I just had the worst nightmare and I don't want to sleep anymore. I just have a lot on my mind and I want it to stop. God I'm so sorry for bothering you during class Hanabusa-senpai."

"Hey, hey, Rhea calm down I'm here there's no need to be sorry. We can talk the night away until the sun starts to come up. And as much as I wouldn't want to leave you behind, I'd like to stay alive as well." Aidou said with the sincerest smile.

"Ok well, first I have to ask, do you know what I am Hanabusa-senpai?"

"Not the first time we met but the day that you put on that little concert of yours, yes I've known since then. "Surprised by his answer I just had to ask next, "And your ok with being around me?" "Why yes! I have nothing against you personally and your also the first lycan I've ever come in contact with."

Incredibly happy with that answer we talked and laughed all night until It was time for him to head into the safety of his dorms. Waving goodbye I was startled when Zero came out of the trees with a super pissed off face.

"Didn't I ask you to stay away from his kind?" "You did, and I also said that they were just a bunch of pretty boys and that I could handle myself. You just need to trust me ok?"

Zero looking unsure of himself but after some time he nodded his head and said, "Yeah, yeah I trust you." "Good, well since you're already dressed do you want to watch a movie in my room while I get dressed for class?"

Without waiting for an answer I just grabbed his sleeve and walked back to my room with him following behind.

I had finished getting dressed in the girls bathroom and was grabbing my stuff from my desk in my room. Just as I turned to tell Zero I was ready to go my door swung open and in filled Yuuki, Yori, Maiko and Emiko.

Upon their grand entrance Yuuki had trip on her feet and fell into me. She caught herself before she could bump into anything else, me on the other hand, landed smack into Zeros lap on the sofa. After a split second the girls started rumbling about how they shouldn't have barged in and they'd leave and give us privacy one was serious while the other two were completely joking. Yuuki, was utterly confused as to why I was where I was.

Getting her voice she asked in a quiet voice, "Um were we interrupting something?" Zero jumped up, which had me fall on my ass in the process, saying, no there was nothing going on because I'm so annoying and no one could put up with my obnoxious red hair.

Standing up I grabbed my ipod and walked out not caring about people being in my room or leaving without locking the door, it was the last thing on my mind.

I didn't know where I was going I just kept walking until finally I can to a stop in the middle of the flower garden. Not in the mood to go back to class I sat on the ground and blasted music through my ears. I was hurt by what Zero had said about my hair and especially about me. I knew he liked Yuuki, it was so obvious, but he could've just told her that it was her fault we were in the situation.

I admitted to myself that I thought he was attractive but I've never thought of him in any way to feel jealous or anything so the pain in my chest was a new feeling. After sitting outside the entire day I went back to my room to find Yuuki sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Hey what's up short-stuff?" I asked as happily as I could. She wasn't buying it, "I didn't mean to make you mad today, I just couldn't think of you two together and it was a shock to see." Getting frustrated, I said in a strained voice, " Yuuki, I wasn't mad at you, I was mad because Zero carelessly insulted me because he didn't know how to get out of it and he didn't want you to think that because he already has someone else he likes. So no, there was nothing going on. In fact, you saw us like that because you literally pushed me onto him."

Hearing the last part Yuuki realized her mistake in her assumptions and apologized to me like a million times. After our talk we hung out of a while and did homework together until I had to go to work.

The next three days were back to normal except that Zero and I completely ignored each other. We didn't speak, I didn't go to the stables to see him, and I didn't help Yuuki with her perfect duties just to avoid being near him. On the fourth day I found a note sitting on my desk, opening it I became embarrassed because it turned out to be a love confession and it asked me to meet up later that night by the main building to give an answer.

After class the girls surrounded Zero's and my desk asking questions about this mystery person and if I was going to go see them. All the while Zero sat around pretending not to listen. I didn't know if it was because he was curious or just wanting to be near Yuuki. Speaking of which she was practically demanding that I go see who it is and if he was a decent person that I should give him a chance.

Before I knew it we were in my room, excluding Zero, picking out what I should wear tonight. Not really caring or wanting to be cold I opt to wear a fitting sweatshirt and skinny jeans with my cowboy boots, I wasn't taking no for an answer about my outfit of choice.

That night I walked to the meeting place wondering if it was just a joke until a person came into view. It was a boy I didn't know from a different class. He had blonde hair neatly combed to the side and black rimmed glasses. seeing me show up he stumbled all over his words about not being sure if I'd really show and without wasting any time started proclaiming his love for me.

After listening to him ramble on and on I just had to stop him. "Hang on, I'm flattered that you feel that way but you don't even know me and I don't know you. Before asking me to be your girlfriend how about being friends first and getting to know each other?"

Before he could shout something in denial, laughing was heard in the trees surrounding us.

Unexpectedly the three level E vampires were walking out of the woods. Not knowing if they just happened to be hunting in this area or if they were tracking me, I was getting ready for a fight.

"Well, well. Look at who we have here boys. It's that speedy little girl from before. Good you gave us quite the workout and I've been dying to drink from you." Before the one that was speaking could grab me I had jumped out of the way and transformed into my beast form, scaring the crap out of the blonde boy in the process.

"Oh, even better." said a different vampire, "now we can suck her blood dry and kill a lycan." Not waiting for anything all three vampires lunged at me all at once. Jumping up and jumping off their backs, I landed on a tree branch about them. After playing chase I found the weakest one whom had a twisted ankle and couldn't move around much without holding onto something nearby.

Lunging at him a second vampire went after my side but failing since I was able to kick him away before I got to my target's legs and bite through it making hi scream in pain. Giving the slightest yank from my mouth the vampire toppled over letting me have the chance to jump on top of him and successfully rip out his throat. Turning to the other two I noticed that the boy was leaning against a tree trunk looking like something hit him and ending up knocking him out. He had a small cut running down from his forehead distracting one of the vampires. I was able to get close enough for me to grab his head in my hands and just crush him to bits.

Noticing where the last one was, he was smiling like he was enjoying himself as his fellow vampires died before his very eyes. Jumping at him to get closer he was able to maneuver and jump in another direction.

Before long it had turned into another game of cat and mouse. But my sharpened eyes picked up every movement and he was starting to slow down. Wanting to tire him out much more transformed into my wolf and started the chase again, this time with a different goal in mind. I was trailing behind him as I gave into chase and the second I saw hi stagger I went in for the kill. Jumping onto his back with as much force as I could muster I held his head in my mouth and without mercy, I snapped his neck.

Completely spent I wobbled over to the blonde to sit on his legs in an attempt to keep him warm. Hearing more footsteps running in our direction, I drowsily looked up at the knew figure with silver hair standing before us before blacking out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry everyone I know it seems kind of rushed and the fight scene didn't seem like much of a fight. Those are not my forte and I was having minor writers block when I was trying to fill more into the scenes I had created in my head. I'm hoping it'll all get better as we continue on with the story. Until next time ;)


	5. Of Awkward Moments and a Flirty Guardian

**Chapter 5**

Note: Lol I just realized I've been spelling Yuki and Aido's names wrong! XD my bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being woken up by a loud crash I shoved my head into the pillow and mumbled to myself about making the wrong friends. "Yuki if your going to go crazy this early in the morning could you do so quietly." Turning to look at the other side of the bed Zero was in his boxers and was on the ground with a look like he had just witnessed Cross in a mini skirt or something. Sitting up I was going to ask what was wrong but he turned his head away so fast if looked as if he just gave himself whiplash.

Wondering what his problem was I looked down to look at the covers. What I saw was not only the covers but my body. I saw my naked body, as in I have nothing on and Zero had probably seen an eyeful! Then everything from last night came rushing into my mind. Covering up with the blanket, I kept my eyes down as I asked, "What did you see? Last night I mean." Probably getting out of the shock by the sound of my voice he said, "Last night I put Yuki's wolf in my bed after finding it passed out outside, now I see you..."

I know Zero's not stupid, he's piecing it all together right now so I owe him an explanation. "Zero I can explain, I not...", as I was searching for the right words, one of his white button-up shirts fell onto my head. Grabbing it I looked up at him. He was still looking in the opposite direction from me and his blush was less noticeable then what it was when he woke up to see me naked. "Get dressed and get out." Was all he said as he walked out of the room.

Putting on his shirt I sat down on his bed trying to figure out the best way to explain all of this to him. As I was getting up to go looking for him he walked into his room with a glare. "I thought I said to get out." "Zero I need to explain myself about everything." "I don't care just get out and don't talk to me anymore." He all but yelled at me as he shoved me out of the doorway and shut it in my face.

Luckily it was too early for anyone to be around to see me as I ran to Yuki's room and banged on the door until she opened up. When the door opened I burst through holding onto Yuki for dear life as I cried. "Rhea what happened, what's wrong?" "He knows, he found out! Zero, last night he saw me in my wolf form and this morning in his bed he saw me in my human form." After I said I had been in his bed, she looked down at me to see I was wearing one of his shirts." "You were naked in his bed?!" "I must have blacked out after fighting the vampires that were after me before. And he found me and carried me to his room." "I'm sure he'll be ok after he calms down for a little while. He can't stay mad at you, after all he did the same thing hiding the fact that he's a vampire from me."

Already knowing he was a vampire, that information didn't surprise me in the least. It did however make me a little jealous that Yuki knew so it wasn't a secret that would be kept between the two of us if I had confronted him about it. Shaking the thought way I stood up and asked, "Do you really think he'll forgive me?" All the hope I had vanished upon seeing her face. "Well, it's going o take a lot of time but I know he'll come around. He doesn't make friends easy so it's hard for him to let go."

Being lead back to my room, Yuki talked to me in an attempt to calm me down as I got dressed for class. Walking to class I decided that not mater what I was going to find a way to explain everything to Zero and redo our friendship. But arriving to class I was devastated to find that Zero wasn't at our desk meaning that he was skipping, obviously still angry with me.

Dejectedly I went through with class silently copying down every word of the lecture in order to keep myself busy. After class I went to find Maiko and Emiko to hang out with them for a bit wanting to avoid a certain glaring Perfect, unfortunately they wanted to go see the Night class during the switch. Unwilling to be alone I had no choice but to go along and face the screaming fangirls and hope that Zero decided to skip his guarding duty as well.

Feeling guilty as I watched Yuki struggle with the crazy bitches I couldn't help but be happy she was alone for reasons not so secret. Unfortunately the feeling of happiness was short lived as I heard a deep voice say, "Don't cause any trouble for me." Slowly looking behind me, I saw the one person I was hoping to avoid. Zero did his Perfect duty not looking once my way. Hurt was swelling in my chest as I watched him.

I could heard Aido's voice as he came closer but chose to ignore it only focusing on Zero. Getting lifted and spun around by the adorable blonde noble, I turned my head in the area Zero was only to see him sneering before he continued to walk away. Having the feeling of hurt bursting inside, I got out of Aido's grasp and ran for Zero shouting, "Wait! Zero please wait! We have to talk about what happened." Grabbing his arm it was instantly jerked away when he finally turned to face me.

"There is nothing to talk about. Your a monster just like them and you lied about it! You gained my trust only to ruin a friendship with the only person not obsessed with a vampire. But I guess I was wrong about that too. Why don't you go back and suck face with that blonde leech." I watched as he turned his back on me again. Without warning my voice rang out across the distance between us, "I cared about our friendship too! Please don't throw me away because I'm different. I was born like this, it wasn't a choice." He paused as he let what I just said sink in before continuing to ignore me.

Yuki came up after some time and put a hand on my shoulder, "Just give him some time, he'll find some way to let it all go on his own."

************** Time skip*************************************************

It had been three weeks since Zero and I last spoke to one another. He had pretty much skipped most days of class and when he didn't he would completely ignore me as if I was never there. Once when he had been asleep and class just ended I touched his shoulder meaning to shake him a little and wake him up before leaving, but as I made contact he pulled out his Bloody Rose shoving it into my thigh as he turned his head to glare at me with fire in his eyes. Seeing that he didn't want my presence any longer I went on my merry way to my room, work or to go see Aido-senpai. He an I had become fairly close during all that was happening with Zero and I.

On some nights when Aido would skip class and I would be out talking to him, I would smell Zero's shampoo as he neared. And I was sure he knew where we were because he would turn tail and patrol another area not wanting to see me.

On a Wednesday night Yuki can to my room informing me to skip class tomorrow because her dad wanted to see me along with the Perfects. Not really wanting to see Zero but having no choice but to go I agreed before closing the door and curling up in my comforter unconsciously thinking of a certain silver haired boy. Arriving with Yuki, we walked in seeing Zero standing before a sitting Cross. Seeing me he became angry and was about to walk out when Cross grabbed his arm and said to wait patiently and it would be over soon. Zero snapped at him probably mad that the three of us kept my abilities from him.

Seeing as we were all there Headmaster Cross began, "I called you all here today for an important matter. Upon Yuki and Rhea's report of turned vampires sneaking onto school property I've decided to add to more students to the Perfect committee, one being Rhea, at this Zero snarled in anger, "Why her?!" "Because she knows of vampires and she has abilities that will benefit us." Yuuki putting her two-cents in, "Better her than any of the other girls." Zero and I choosing to stay quiet and let Cross continue. "Anyway, the other student will be arriving tomorrow, he's going to be a new transfer and I'd like you all back here to greet him. With that said and done, you can all go to your dorms now."

The next morning I put on a long white blouse with a skinny brown belt to style it with, blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots and headed out to wait for the new Perfect. So early in the morning I was greeted with a grumpy Zero sitting in the office alone.

Moving to the other side of the doorway so that I won't get hit if it opened any time soon. I decided to try talking to him again. Feeling his gaze on me I looked to the ground. At least he's not trying to make my head explode by glaring anymore. "So um, what do you think the new Perfect will be like?" "Human hopefully, and quiet so he won't be as annoying as the rest of the guardians around me."

Surprised that he actually answered me I stared at him. Being stared at made his expression change back to his glare, though not so menacing, "Don't look at me like that, it makes you look like an idiot like Yuki always does." Hearing her name I sobered up quickly feeling jealous that she's on his mind when she's not even in the building. Thinking of their relationship and the one she had with the Kuran Pureblood, I knew she was utterly devoted to the vampire and though I felt bad that Zero was in an unfair love triangle I couldn't help but be happy as well.

Yuki was a dear friend and I wanted her to get a chance at love but I also wanted her to stop leading Zero on. Being a little selfish I wanted her to choose the vampire so I could spend more time with Zero and maybe deepen our relationship if just a little.

Gaining more confidence knowing that he's at least talking to me I started, "Listen I wanted to tell you what I was but I was scared. Most humans don't accept who I am. The three of you and one other are the only ones...I wouldn't have told anyone if Yuki didn't walk in on me while I was in my human form. I didn't want to keep you from it but the seeing the way you hated vampires I thought you'd hate me too. And with you being turned you have vampire blood in you so I thought it would be programmed into your mind to want to hunt my kind down like most of them." Looking in his eyes but staying at a distance so as to not upset him I finished, "I didn't choose this life Zero, I was born into it. And I wouldn't change anything about it. If I was a normal girl I wouldn't have left California. If I was normal I wouldn't have transferred into the Academy. Or meet Yuki, Maiko, Headmaster Cross...or you." I said the last part fairly quiet because it felt as if I was making a confession of love. I knew I had a small crush but I wouldn't go as far as to confess or anything. "So you see, I'm happy with who I am." I guess I blanked out because the next thing I knew he was standing before me trying to look me in the eye, which was difficult while I was looking down and had my bangs in my face. Looking up thinking that's what he wanted he spoke once again. "I can't say I'm happy with being lied to or that there's more than one kind of monster out there. But I forgive you. I'm still mad but I don't hate you. I couldn't, you sort of grew on me."

Feeling as happy as can be, without thinking I latched my arms around Zeros neck and gave him a big hug as tight as I could manage. Laughing I noticed another voice laughing as well. Watching his carefree face smile shine like sunlight and a laugh as beautiful as the sound of music I couldn't say that I had a mere crush any longer. I'm pretty sure I just added to the love triangle making it an awkward square. Noticing my silence he quieted down to look at me thinking something was wrong. When indeed nothing was, it actually felt right being so close to him. As we looked at each other I noticed how close our faces were and blushed a little as I looked at his lips. I felt some sort of invisible pull around my head but I wasn't resisting and leaned forward. Watching as he leaned forward as well, we continued to get closer until our lips were inches apart. About to close in, the sound of Cross' annoying laugh was heard down the hall completely ruining the atmosphere we had, still looking at one another we both had little blushes visible.

The both of us hearing the doorknob twist, we quickly separated with zero standing in the middle of the room and me sitting at the far end of the couch. In came the Headmaster and following was a boy as tall as Zero with sandy brown hair that was as long as Kaname's but thicker and covering one whole side of his face, kind of like an emo, and he had dark blue eyes that seemed to be filed with joy and kindness. Knowing right away that Zero wouldn't be happy I snickered in said boys direction. Hearing me make noise the new boy looked at me and appeared in front of me as if he was magic. Man he's fast, I thought as he took my hand in his. In the most angelic voice I've ever heard come from a male he spoke to me, "Hello beautiful girl. My name is Landon Cooper and I hope to get to know you very well. Tomorrow would you like to go on a date with me and hopefully we could get very acquainted-" "Enough she isn't that easy to get on a date." Zero said as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from the other boy.

Seeing the interaction between Zero and I, Cross was ecstatic as he proclaimed that he was happy we stopped fighting and became a couple again. After the Chairman said that the sand colored boy looked at me and Zero to say, "I'm so sorry to have made a move on your girl, if I had known I wouldn't have done what I did." "Yeah, well whether we're dating or not, I want you to keep your relationship with her professional. If I ever see you touching her I personally cut off every part of your body and shove it through your mouth."

While Zero was talking Yuki ran in late as always and heard what he said. "Oh, you guys are dating?" she asked seeming a little heartbroken. With her in the room now Zero had to try and correct what he said. "No, we're not. I was just trying to prove a point and tell this guy to back off." Not satisfied she mumbled a ,"Oh, well I'm glad you two stopped fighting." Now knowing that I was indeed single, Landon started hitting on me again. A little angered by Yuki and Zero I said yes to the date and walked out to go back to my room to grab my camera before going to class.

In class after everyone was seated Landon introduced himself and then proclaimed to the class that even though it was his first day he had already managed to win my heart which caused Zero and I to stand and shout ,"You did not!" as if we were a couple of twins, making everyone turn our way in curiosity. Zero sat down not knowing what to do and I shouted, "Just because I agreed on one date doesn't mean you won anything, I'm not that easy to win over." before sitting down myself wishing everyone would turn back around.

Getting over that embarrassing situation after class, I headed to the Diner for my last shift because after today I was quitting. I didn't want to but I had to, it would just be impossible to handle school work and guard duty all at once. Saying goodbye to everyone at work and after taking about a million pictures of people I headed home. locking up the gates I headed over to the Headmaster's Residence since I wouldn't need the gate keys any longer.

Walking past the bathroom door I heard Yuki's voice and someone else mumbling in pain, concentrating I stood and listened incase something was wrong. When I was completely focused I heard Yuki say, "Zero you need to drink or you'll go insane." Shocked I heard more mumbling that sounded like denial and more arguing but what I heard next made me feel like my heart broke. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." And next was the sound of Yuki having an intake of breath. I stood frozen for what felt like an eternity until the sound of the gate keys dropping onto the ground brought me out of my frozen state and I ran. I didn't run to my room, no, I knew they heard they keys dropping and once they figured out it was me they'll try looking for me.

I didn't want that so I ran as fast as I could to the stables and opened White Lily's gate I rode her bareback. After running her as far as I dared not wanting to tire her out too much, I slowed to a stop near a stream and got off of her. Walking a little distance from the horse I fell to the ground and started crying.

Finished crying my eyes out I got back onto Lily and walked her back not really wanting to go yet. Putting White Lily back in her stall I turned to be faced with Zero. I looked at him with sad eyes before they changed to a blank stare and I tried to walk away only to have Zero grip my elbow to keep me in place. "Where were you?" Looking back at him with a bored look as if I hadn't had my heart ripped out a few hours ago. "Out, I thought Lily deserved to run for a bit. She's been cooped up for like ever."

"I know you were there, what were you doing?" "I was returning the gate keys to Cross since I wouldn't be working at the diner anymore. Can I go now? We have guard duty right now." "Why are you acting like this?" "I'm just a little angry, leave me alone for the rest of the night and I'll get over it." Saying this I yanked my arm from his grasp and walked into the forest to be by myself.

Friday I was back to normal with everything that happened yesterday in the back of my mind as I conversed with anyone whom talked with me. Yuki was happy that I wasn't judging her and the school day went on. Towards the end of class I saw Yuki practically bouncing in her seat wanting to go see Kaname. Laughing to myself I looked over at Zero to see him with the worst scold I'd ever seen on his face and she was in his line of sight. Remembering that a vampire can see what you feel as they suck your blood and put everything together. He had read into her love for Kaname and got jealous. Thinking about it, I wasn't upset or sad, it was his own fault for doing it.

After finishing the class switch I got dressed into a sleek fitted black tank top, a multi-colored and patterned skirt that ended just below my thighs and black flats, deciding to go all out since I haven't gone out in a while and headed to the area Landon had asked me to wait at. Sitting around I let my mind wonder as I waited. After some time had passed I started to get annoyed and pulled out my ipod. After an hour went by I saw Zero looking over as he went passed and at the same time I turned to my right as I heard laughter. Walking up was Landon with three girls latched onto him. Noticing me he laughed again as he came over to where I was standing. "Oh I'm so sorry Rhea, I completely forgot that we had a date tonight. I was distracted by all these beautiful women. If you want to try and take another shot with me I'll let you ask me on another date some time soon.", was what he said to me with so sign of remorse in his eyes. I was going to retort back with a "in your dreams bastard, " but Zero had come up during the exchange and said, "She doesn't need to go on a date with you, I'm to take her for coffee instead," and looking at me he said, "Hurry up", before walking towards the gates.

Following behind him I told him that he didn't need to do that for me, but I appreciated it anyway, to which he replied with a grunt slightly annoying me. Sitting down in a small coffee shop of Zero's choosing it was kind of awkward because I didn't know what to talk about that would interest him. So as I stared at the table trying to think of something, I heard him speak to me. "You like photography right? Do you have your camera?" Happy with this topic I grabbed it from me bag and moved to sit next to him so we could look through it together. As we browsed the Pictures he noticed all the flowers and asked about it. I told him that when I was younger and my mom was still alive we had a little flower shop and she taught me the beauty of flowers and all their meanings.

After that he asked about my mom and I told him about how outgoing she was and how lame she could be in public at times and that what would have been her thirty-eighth birthday had just passed recently. During our little coffee stop we talked about my pack, where I used to live, about how I never knew my father, and I even mentioned Ciel. We also talked about his family, we avoided their deaths because I knew from Yuki it was a touchy subject, and his thoughts on the day Cross and Yuki had brought him into the family.

We spent about two hours in the shop just talking and making the occasional jokes. I even got Zero to laugh and flirt back when I commented on how handsome he looked with the wind in his hair as he came to my rescue against Landon earlier. Continuing to be a gentleman as we came back to the academy, he quietly walked inside the girls dorm with me and walked me all the way to my door not once looking at Yuki's. Having had a great time and not really thinking about who it was because I was in "date mode", as we said our good byes I leaned in and kissed him before I could stop myself. When it was done we both just kind of stared blankly at each other not knowing what happened or what to do. After I snapped out of it, I started blushing like mad and apologized for what just happened and babbling about not know why I did it when he gained back his thoughts and said it was ok and that he'd see me tomorrow before turning to leave.

Closing the door I had a mini episode as I thought about the fact that I had unintentionally kissed him for the second time. Calming down with a mug of cocoa I sat on my couch to watch a movie until I got tired since I didn't have school the next day. After a while I turned it off and aid in bed hoping that things wouldn't get worse after the kiss.

Saturday was a warm day so I walked around the school yard wearing a purple plaid button up, light blue jeans and my cowboy boots, lost in my thoughts until I literally bumped into Landon whom was looking like he had been waking for me. "So are you ready to go on a date with me today?" Angered about being reminded what happened last time I said, "Hell no! I should've never agreed in the first place." "Ah so your date with Zero went well I presume?" "It wasn't a date, we were just hanging out as friends. We don't like each other in that way." "Sure whatever, I'll be waiting for you to come around." "Nothing is ever going to happen between the two of us."

Leaving him behind while walking to the barn I thought of multiple ways to kill him in all three of my forms. Getting to where I wanted I saw that Lily's mane was a tangled mess so I opt to give her a horsy makeover. Taking off my shirt leaving on my black laced bra I started out with giving her a bath. When I finished I turned off the water and started to brush her to get rid of the water and help her dry when I heard someone walking in. Knowing it was Zero I asked, "You wanna help me clean up your girlfriend so she feels nice and pretty?"

"I thought you wanted to be my girlfriend?" was his reply and it shocked me to hear that coming out of his mouth especially after the kiss we shared. But regaining my composer I retorted, "Well its funner to have a little competition now and then," while looking at him from the other side of White Lily. Watching as he grabbed a brush and started on the opposite side of myself, I told him I already did that side as I continued brushing. With his usual grunt I heard him make his way to this side until I heard him stop walking. Looking up I raised my eyebrow as I saw Zero looking down with a blush on his face trying to use his hair to cover up. I laughed and mentioned that this was nothing when compared to the day he saw me naked, causing his blush to deepen much more.

Putting on my shirt in an attempt to get him back to normal I started brushing the white mare again making Zero snap out of it and help me. After we brushed her dry he cleaned out her hooves as I braided her mane into thirds. Finished with our little project we sat around the barn and hung out for a while.

A few hours after hanging out with Zero in the barn, the sun started coming down and Aido stood by the entry which made all the horses skittish as he yelled my name causing us to look at him. "Hey Aido what's up? Shouldn't you be with King Kuran?" He never really liked when I said things to insult Kaname but usually lets it slide. "Yeah well, I came to invite you personally to my birthday party that the Headmaster gave the Night Class to hold. Everyone's invited of course, I just wanted to see your cute face. Also I'd like to have you sing a couple songs during the night if you're up to it. The songs will be of your choosing." Excited that I was going to sing and go to a party I said yes.

Being his flirty self he had to add, "Oh and bring a date, I know you'd want to go with me but seeing as it's my birthday I'd like to talk with as many girls as the night will allow." Zero finally getting having enough of the other vampires presence said, "She doesn't need to find anyone. Yuki and I will be with her the entire time." Aido looked over in Zero's direction to say, " Oh, getting a little possessive aren't we Kiryu? In the end you can't have both of them and if you don't choose soon, you might end up loosing both," And with an evil smile of his face, he finished before leaving, "to Kaname-sama and myself." winking at me as he walked away.

Getting pissed off for god knows what reason, Zero started slamming his fists into the barn wall. Worried I tried to calm him down, "Relax hot stuff, Yuki and I aren't going anywhere. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Putting my hand on his shoulder had made him stop and relax his fists. "You have anger-issues you know that?" Looking at me with a serious face he said back, "I have a lot to hate them for." Leaving it at that I suggested we headed in for the night.

On our way back we saw Landon running our way yelling for us. When he caught up he quickly said that there was a group of vampires that had snuck onto campus and they had separated when he was chasing them. Running in different directions, we all did our own thing during our battles. Killing off two small-fry I had a particularly difficult one left so I changed into my War-form after stripping down to my undergarments and made chase. Catching up to him I came across Landon as he fought a female that looked like she was having crack withdraws. I was going to get attention by calling his name but he had already seen me and was headed at me with a silver dagger and an intent to kill. Scared for my life I took off leaving Landon to deal with the vampires on his own.

Running behind the school yard I met up with Zero and helped him finish off his last vampire. Changing back and quickly putting my clothes back on to cover myself. I exclaimed, "Zero! Cross made the wrong person a Perfect! Landon is a lycan hunter! He's going to try to kill me if he finds out that I'm the lycan he just came across during his fight with a vampire!"

Afraid that he might be a skilled hunter at his age I started to panic. Taking control of the situation Zero shook me to get my attention back and said to me, "Calm down, he doesn't know it's you right?" I nodded my head to answer,. "Good all you have to do is stay cool and never transform around him." "But he has weapons that have seriously hurt me upon contact what if something happened? He's bound to find out!" "Relax I'm sure he'll only use them when he sees fit so try not to draw attention to yourself." Calming down just in time for Landon to make an appearance from out of the woods he walked up to us clutching his left elbow. "Can someone pull my shoulder into place?" Without saying a word Zero did what was asked. Still clutching his elbow he asked, " Did either of you see a female lycan running through the grounds? I need to find that damn beast before it hurts anyone?" In the calmest voice I could muster I spoke up so I wouldn't seem unusually quiet, "No we didn't see anything." "Damn it got away! I wanted to catch and kill it to send back to my father as a gift." Deciding on something he looked to the girls dorms, "Well I'm off, If you guys hear anything come find me." As he was about to head in the intended direction Zero spoke. "You can't just go barging into the girl's dorms." "I know that, I'm not that perverted! I'm going to set up a camp around the building and watch for suspicious movement." He yelled as he walked.

Getting worried again I felt Zero put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me with him, "Come on. You're staying with me tonight." "Wait, What?!" was what came out of my mouth. "He's going to be watching everyone's move tonight so it's probably best to stay away from there just to b safe. And I'm not going to have you sleep outside by yourself either." Blushing I tried to get out of this situation, "What about clothes?" "You can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in. And tomorrows Sunday so you can just sneak back in when everyone's asleep and change." Defeated I just followed him quietly to his room.

Sitting on the bed while Zero dug in his closet for something I could sleep in, I looked around curiously. Kind of disappointed that I couldn't see what kind of taste he had since his room was practically bare of anything a normal teenager would have. Being handed an oversized shirt I turned around so I could change clothes and take off my pants. Laying on the ground I was trying to get comfortable when I was lifted and thrown onto his bed. Protesting, I was cut off by him saying he wasn't going to make me sleep in the cold or on the ground as he got under the covers, pulling the blankets over me as well before turning over. A little embarrassed with my predicament, it took me a while to fall asleep.

Like deja vu, I was woken by the sound of shuffling around the room. Only this time there was a choking sound like someone had a dried throat. Jolting out of bed I saw Zero in a far corner like he was trying to stay away from me. Wanting to help as quickly as I could I asked him where his tablets were as I searched his desk waiting for an answer. After some tie he managed to choke out that he had dropped them during the vampire attacks. Trying to think of if I would be able to find them or if I'd be able to get more, I estimated that it could be too late and he might do something terrible in his state. Feeling like we were at a loss, a last resort came to mind.

Slowly walking to him I said, "Zero, the only thing we can do is have you drink from me." Shaking his head no, he held his throat tighter. Summing up some courage I said, "You did it once with Yuki remember? I heard you, you cant hide it from me." Snarling he tried not to think of Yuki's blood not wanting to crazy and hurt her.

"I know you would rather die than do it but I don't want you to. You've become a part of my pack and I can't loose you, and neither can Yuki. We both love you very much. Do you really want to put us through the pain of living without you by us?" Looking down thinking I wasn't good enough to replace Yuki's blood. I was afraid of being rejected as I asked again, this time tears started to come out, "Will you drink from me? Please?"

After some time, thinking that he refused, I stood up wanting to go hide myself in the comforter. Before I got to the bed, still looking down I felt him pull onto my shirt. Turning back around I tried to hide my sadness and embarrassment as I looked into his eyes. Not breaking eye contact he asked, "Are you sure your ok with this?" quickly I nodded as I said, "More than anything I want to help Zero as best as I can." With a nod he held me to him and with his left hand pulled my hair, forcing me head to crane to the left exposing my neck for him.

As his fangs slowly got closer, I had a flashback of the dream I had similar to this and freak out. "Wait! Hold on." I said as I gently pushed his chest with my arms. But before he could get sick of himself for what he was about to do I quickly explained, "Not the neck. Use my chest instead!" Surprised he looked at me, "Your chest! Are you out of your mind!" he said. Blushing like mad I said back to him, "Anywhere but the neck! Just not there. Please?"

Seeing the blush n his face just at the thought of what he was going to do I had to close my eyes from too much embarrassment. Zero pulled down the collar of my shirt to get access to the skin, my blush deepened turning my whole face red as I felt his breath just below my collarbone. "I'm so sorry." Was all he said before biting into the top of my right breast. I could feel my blood rushing to where his fangs had pierced my skin. Uncontrollably, my mind began to wonder through memories and things I've seen. More often than anything Zeros face kept popping up in my mind and soon my heart started to pump harder with the feeling I got whenever I thought of him.

Just as I was lost in memories, I was brought out when Zero detached himself from my chest. before I knew what had happened I let out a moan unable to stop myself when he licked the wound. Waiting for him to let go and back away in disgust, it didn't come. So looking down I saw his face still close to my chest as he looked up at me with a cloud of lust forming in his eyes. Seeing this I remembered that he could sense anything I felt when my blood was being drained. Realizing he now knows of my crush for him, the blush came back to my face as I tried to back up.

His grip only tightened as I did so. Unable to move I stood there as his tongue came out and ran over the top of my breast and the puncture wound like he had earlier. Moaning again I was starting to be overcome with lust as he continued what he was doing. Feeling that he was getting excited, he pulled me to him to stand up straight as he kissed me full on the mouth before I could think.

I could feel myself loosing control of my conscience as I kissed him back with full force. Gently kissing me up and down my neck, he started walking making me move backwards to wherever he was headed. Crushing me against him he kissed my lips hungrily while pushing us onto the bed that was now behind me.

While we were kissing and wrestling our tongues together, his hand reached under my shirt to caress the skin of my stomach. Enjoying the sensation I gently pulled on his hair to let him know just that. Things were getting hot and heavy and I loved every second of it. About to completely give in my hands ran over his chest just stopping short of his pants when loud laughter boomed through the halls. Shocked and surprised we separated and adjusted ourselves trying to ignore what happened. Looking out the window I saw that light was starting to show. Turning around Zero was fisting his hair with a conflicted look on his face. Disappointed that he wasn't happy with the situation that happened moment ago I walked over and gave him a quick hug from behind saying that Landon should be gone or dead asleep by now so it was time to go. Sitting on the windowsill I took one last glance a the object of my affections to say, "Thanks for letting me hide here tonight" and jumped down to head to my room.

Getting inside I laid on the bed and thought about Zero and the way it felt being in his arms. It was strong, protective and slightly possessive. It was a nice feeling. I know that what happened was in the heat of the moment and a complete accident but I couldn't help smiling like an idiot. Accident or not I still got to kiss Hottie McGrumpyPants and I wouldn't trade that memory for mansion, lamborghini or all the clothes I could want at the mall for free. With happy thought and pervy daydreams I went to sleep.


End file.
